Olympus Assemble
by manick5
Summary: Loki has escaped his prison in Asgard and now sets his sights on trying to destroy the Greek Gods. With the gods in trouble of Loki's schemes, Percy and Annabeth join the Avengers to stop a new war from starting. Rated T for cursing, mention of alcohol, and other stuff i'm not to sure of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ****Peace**

A/N: My first fanfiction, I would appreciate if you went all grammar nazi on me. There will be Percabeth moments because I love them. Set after the Last Olympian, so Percy still has the Curse of Achilles. I will be writing in third person view for the first two chapters. I will be adding Spidey as an Avenger, but joined after the first Avengers movie. Shout out to Brennan for helping me with the title.

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERY…. *Percy pulls out Riptide* I OWN NOTHING! **

Percy P.O.V

After the Titan War, I went back to my normal life, well as normal as a son of Poseidon could get. Finally settling into a daily routine of going to school, swim practice, and the occasional monster fight. My life couldn't have been any better, my girlfriend, Annabeth, moved to New York after her father got a job working in the New York City. But as we all know my peace never lasts very long.

It was a regular day as I woke up at 7:00 in the morning to the smell of my mother's delicious blue pancakes.

"Percy! Wake up its time for school." My mom, Sally Jackson said.

There is one thing you should know about my mom. Sally Jackson is one of the nicest people you could meet. She let her only son travel across the country, sail to the Bermuda Triangle, and even fought in a war before he even turned 16. If anyone deserves mother of year award, it was her. You might think I'm over exaggerating because I am just a huge mamma's boy, but as a son of one of the most powerful Greek Gods, my life was in constant trouble.

I know what you're thinking, aren't the Greek Gods just myths? Well nope, the gods are immortal and just as lively as ever. The gods move to wherever the most powerful civilization is and this time its America. Well as most of you know my name is Percy Jackson and son of Sally Jackson. Well don't be shocked when I tell you I am a demigod and if you don't mind me bragging have a pretty good resume: Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and the Savior of Olympus. And yes, that Olympus!

I walked down the stairs after getting ready for school. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom with nice brown hair and blue eyes. She had cooked her delicious blue pancakes on the table waiting to be eaten.

"Good morning Percy" said my step-father Paul Blofis.

"Good morning Paul" I responded.

Let me explain. My mom met Paul at a college class after she kicked out her ex-husband Gabe Ugliano and it was about time she met someone who would treat her right. Paul is my English teacher at the school I attended.

We finished our breakfast and left "Bye" me and Paul said in unison as we left for school.

"Be safe at school boys" my mom responded.

* * *

><p>Despite what happened during freshman year, when I accidentally blew up the band room (long story), I was still allowed to attend Goode High School. Probably was able to stay because of the mist, (another long story) and Paul's way with convincing people. As Paul and I pulled up to school, I saw Annabeth waiting by the door like she usually did so we can go to class together.<p>

My girlfriend, Annabeth, is another demigod and is a daughter of Athena. The Greek goddesses of wisdom and battle strategy. She looks like your average Californian girl, with her blonde hair and natural curls. But what makes her stand out from other California girl, was her gray eyes that could scare me into a hole even if I did manage to defeat the king of the Titans.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth greeted as she grabbed me into a hug.

"Good morning Wise girl!" I responded with a peck on the lips.

I'm pretty sure from a certain love goddesses's intervention me and Annabeth had managed to have every class together except from P.E. But I didn't mind since I needed help in most of classes and having Annabeth in the class guaranteed an A+. Other than being punched in the shoulder by Annabeth to wake me up in History, not much happened.

"Not one monster attack, lucky huh?" I piped up on the way home from school. And at that moment we heard a huge roar from down the block, heading in our direction.

"Just had to open your mouth, Seaweed Brain. I wonder who what monster it is this time." She grumbled.

As if on cue the Minotaur showed up again. You think killing it four times would give it the hint. "HEY! YOU OVERGROWN BULL OVER HERE!" I mocked. I needed to get it to a private location and away from the mortals, so I could do what I do best, killing monsters. I pulled out Riptide, my sword made out of celestial bronze, and ran towards the Minotaur. The monster charged. Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove Riptide straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage. The bull man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate and monster dust sprinkled all over me.

After dusting off my clothes I headed back towards over to Annabeth, to find her with her knife drawn cautiously talking to a man whom seems to be in a red and blue onesie. The onesie had a picture of a spider in the front, and for some reason it looked familiar to me. With Riptide I walked towards Annabeth.

"Who are you?" I heard Annabeth demand.

"Really, you haven't heard of me? Why does no one ever remember the little guys? I bet if Cap came you would have recognized him on the spot." The man in the costume joked. "Well, I'm your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man and a certain one eyed man would like to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Avengers Assemble**

A/N: Please review. I will update within 7-9 days after each chapter. Shout out to my first followers colanitre and New Name Better Writter. I will be answering questions in the next author's note of the 5 best questions asked. Ask anything! (Nothing perverted or too personal). Well here's chapter 2. ENJOY! Take a chance! Review! Please review or I might just drop this story. I don't care if it says hi or you suck just review so I know you people are reading this.

**Disclaimer: *German accent* I OWN NOTHING!**

-12 Hours Earlier-

Fury's P.O.V

I was in my office on the newly rebuilt Helicarrier when a bright flash suddenly goes off. When I could finally see again there was a man standing in front me. The man looked like an average middle-aged man with an athletic figure-slim and fit with salt-and-pepper hair, and seemed to be wearing an outfit like he was on his morning jog. But for some reason this man seemed to be radiating power and I did the only thing that came natural to me. **(Shout out to who can figure out who this man is.)**

"You have 10 seconds how you got here, who you are, and why are you standing in my office." I demanded as I drew my gun from my side.

"It doesn't matter of who I am, as for the reason I am here is indeed important." He responded. "How should I put this? My boss needs you to add another hero to your team of Avengers. For there is a threat coming that even your team can't handle without its soon to be new member."

"Fine I'll play along. Who's this new so-called hero?"

"His name is Perseus Jackson and he goes to Goode High School."

And with another flash he was gone. "Agent Hill."

"Yes sir?"

"Send Parker to my office." Fuck, we just finished rebuilding Manhattan I thought with a heavy sigh.

"Also, we have a code seven. Call them in."

"Right away sir."

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

-Location: Budapest, Hungary-

-Clint's P.O.V-

For some reason me and Agent Romanoff were called back to Budapest to figure out how this mafia head was selling weapons in the states. Now we are sitting in an abandoned building tied up back to back and this idiot is practically telling us his whole plan of how to smuggle weapons into the states. Then the man gets a phone call.

"You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." **(A/N: I know this might not be in Budapest. But I loved this scene in the movie and just had to put it in.)** The voice on the phone said. And with a ghostly pale face he handed the phone over to Natasha.

"Hello" Natasha hushed into the phone.

"This is Agent Hill. We need you and Barton back on the Helicarrier, this is a code seven." Agent Hill responded.

"Please Hold." Natasha said as she handed me the phone. She then proceeded to take of the rope tying her to the chair and knocked out the 6 guards and the mafia before picking up the phone again.

"I guess something came up?" I asked as I took the ropes off my wrist.

"We have a code seven." She nodded as we headed down the stairs. "Hill wants us back at the Helicarrier ASAP."

* * *

><p>-Location: Kathmandu, Nepal-<p>

-Bruce's P.O.V-

Nearly a year since the battle of New York and S.H.I.E.L.D let me walk away just like they promised. But on the condition that I would return once they needed me for something Earth threatening. Knowing that I couldn't say no to one of the biggest intelligence agency, I reluctantly agreed. Fury gave me a special phone that would ring if the I was needed back on the Helicarrier and I dreaded the day the phone would ring. And now a year later, I managed to lay low as a relief doctor for those in Nepal. I was in my office, when a ring that I had been dreading had finally come.

I picked up the phone hesitantly and sighed "Banner."

"Banner, we need you back on the Helicarrier. A helicopter has been dispatched to your location and will arrive in 30 minutes." Fury responded.

As I was packing, I wondered if Fury was calling in everyone or was it just me?

* * *

><p>-Location: Malibu, California-<p>

-Tony's P.O.V-

"Okay Pepper, the relay is in tact, light it up." I said as I flew out of the ocean and was heading to a newly built tower that was now starting to illuminate POTTS on the side.

"I hope this building doesn't turn out like the last one in New York." Pepper joked on my monitor.

"But you have to admit. The only letter that was left was "A" which is pretty cool since we call ourselves The Avengers." I joked back.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know Tony and that's why you're rebuilding it as The Avengers Tower. And I just got a call about that. They said that it was just completed two days ago."

"Awesome. Now we just need all of us to go back to New York." I grinned.

I descended towards the tower and landed on the platform I designed to remove my suit. As the platform was removing my suit, JARVIS updated "Fury is waiting in the lobby sir, shall I send him up?"

Since Fury came to visit in person it must be urgent. "Send him up JARVIS."

"To what do I the pleasure, for the master of spies to come and visit me in person." I teased.

"Stark. I don't have time for your games." He responded as he dropped a file on my desk. "We need you on the Helicarrier in two days."

After saying this he then proceeded out the door. I wonder if everything was okay.

* * *

><p>-Location: Hall of Asgard- <strong>(AN: Not really sure if its called the Hall of Asgard.)**

-Thor's P.O.V-

"Father. You have summoned me?" I asked as I knelt

"Yes, I have son. For it seems, Loki has escaped his prison." stated furiously. "Heimdall said he has lost sight of him as when he reached Midgard. And I am sending you to further investigate his whereabouts."

"Right away father." I answered as I turned.

But my father warned before I exited the hall "be careful son, it seems that something Greek has managed to help Loki escape."

"I will." I responded as I flew off towards the Bifrost. I landed on the bridge and went to ask Heimdall where Loki was. But before I could ask he interjected "Your mortal friends seem to have figured something is amiss and I fear that Loki is connected to their agitated state. You should start your investigation with them."

"Thank you Heimdall." I said as the Bifrost shot me towards New York.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****Welcome To S.H.I.E.L.D**

A/N: Woo! Finally got my first review. Shout out to Black Shadow Tigress for being my first review and for knowing the god who flashed into Fury's office was indeed Hermes the messenger god, and the god of thieves. *Evil Laughter* Cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. Well here's chapter 2. ENJOY! Take a chance. Review!

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not Rick nor Stan. This must mean I own nothing!**

-Annabeth P.O.V-

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D. We deal with the weird and take care of threats that are to big for any one nation to deal with." Spider-Man explained to us. "My boss, Nick Fury, wants to talk to you in two days. You'll get a location by tomorrow."

Before I could give him our answer, he swung away on a web towards the city. "Well that was weird, and that's saying something coming from me." Percy joked.

"Shush seaweed brain." I responded giving him a glare. We went back to my apartment and went up to my room to try to make sense of what today was. Right before we could actually talk Poseidon flashed into the room.

"Dad!? What are you doing here?" Percy inquired.

"Sadly this isn't a visit with good news. Zeus wants you to join this team of individuals with different talents to fight a new threat to Olympus." Poseidon said.

"Oh great, another threat to Olympus is just what we need." Percy said sarcastically.

Giving Percy another glare I asked Poseidon, "What is the name of this team?"

"They call themselves The Avengers." Poseidon answered. "And they work for an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So we have to go to their base in two days." I said after putting all the pieces together.

The next day we ended up not going to school, so we could prepare ourselves for the meeting with the Avengers. I did some research and it seems while a month after we saved Olympus, the Avengers saved the world from an alien invasion. How could we not have known there was an alien invasion in Manhattan, I find it weird how it seemed that this piece of information was not giving to us demigods. I feel like Zeus is hiding something for us and I found out that Thor is on the Avengers. The Greek gods have a treaty with the Norse gods not to interfere in each others affair. It seems that the alien invasion was the fault of Thor's brother Loki and I am guessing this threat is affecting both Greek and Norse gods.

There was a note in the door to an office building in Uptown **(A/N: Wasn't sure where SHIELD headquarters was located) **Manhattan. We took a taxi to the building and was greeted by a lady who said her name was Agent Hill. "This way, Nick Fury is waiting for you." She said as she led us to the elevator.

Once we reached a conference room me and Percy saw a man with a goatee, a blond man who I could have mistaken as a child of Apollo, a man who looked nervous about the amount of people in the room, a lady with hair that might have been even redder than Rachel's, and a man in Norse warrior clothing who I assumed to be Thor because of the hammer strapped to his side. I also assumed the guy with the eye patch who looked like he should be in the _Matrix_ was Nick Fury because of the joke Spider-Man told us. "Hi my name is Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase." Percy said through the silence of the room.

* * *

><p>-Tony's P.O.V-<p>

"So Fury." I started "You going to explain why there are two kids here and why you called us all in?"

"Well from what Thor told me there is going to be another threat to Earth and this time its from his realm." Fury responded.

"Aye, For it seems that Loki has escaped from Asgard with the help of the Greeks." Thor said.

"What do you mean by the Greeks?" I asked.

"For is not my place to explain. It should be the job of the Son of Jack." Thor said as he looked at the kid named Percy.

"Which brings us back to the original question, why are these two kids here?" Natasha asked.

The kids looked at each other and started whispering something which I could clearly see was an argument of some kind until the girl named Annabeth shouted "Fine, I'll tell them!"

"Well as you guys may know Norse gods are out there. Well Norse gods aren't the only gods alive. There are Egyptians, Mayans, and in our case the Greek gods are still alive." Annabeth started.

I looked at her questioningly was about to ask where this story was going but Natasha cut me off and urged her to continue.

"Well all the Greek myths are real and the gods are still around. And every now and then they have kids with mortals. Producing demigods like me and Percy."

"So you guys are demigods. Let me guess. Percy is short for Perseus and your a son of Zeus, the Greek god of lightning just like thunder pants over there. Can you shoot lightning?" I joked breaking into a grin.

"Well my name is short for Perseus because he was the only guy in Greek history who actually had good luck but my father is the Poseidon." Percy said after face palming. "And before you ask my powers include control over water, talking to horses, and I have been working on vapor travel."

"When have you been working on vapor travel?" Annabeth looked at him questioningly.

"We aren't always together babe." Percy shrugged nonchalantly.

"And I am a daughter of Athena, Greek goddesses of wisdom and battle strategy." Annabeth added.

Wanting to test said powers over water I "accidentally" spilled my water intending to hit Percy but it missed and hit Annabeth. "Whoops" is all could say.

"Smooth move Stark." I heard Clint said as he snickered.

"No problem." Annabeth started. "Instead of snickering, dry me off seaweed brain."

Percy then with a touch of his hand dried off Annabeth and cleaned up the spilled water on the floor.

"That's quite handy for janitor duty." Clint joked.

"Well back to business. Thor can you tell us what is this threat." Fury demanded.

"Well it seems a powerful being has broken Loki out of his prison." Thor answered.

"And you are telling us this now!" Fury shouted. "Code level orange. Loki is back." Fury said into his phone.

"And we need to test how good you are in a fight, Percy let's head to training room A." Captain America said.

"I don't think that should be a problem." Percy said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **Training**

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update this week, I have been buried neck deep in AP work. Now that my workload has decreased, I can now start updating this story. Also I'm making another story but its going to be a bunch of one shots and if you have time check it out. P.S I am going to start asking questions at the end of every chapter. Well here's chapter 4 Enjoy! Take a Chance! Review!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel and PJO, I would make my own Iron Man suit of armor. And since you don't see an Iron Man flying over New York then I guess I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>-Steve's P.O.V-<p>

On the way down the hall towards the training room, it looks like Thor is trying to remember something important that he has forgotten. But I don't give it a second thought. I still don't think its right to put a 17 year old kid on the Avengers, even if he is half god. Before I could voice Tony blurts out, "Doesn't this kid look a little too young to be an avenger.

"Jeez, I am seventeen. If I'm old enough to drive, I think I am old enough to save the world. Besides, I have been saving the world since I was 12." Percy responds.

But before I could ask why, we enter the training room. As soon as we walk in Fury starts to move to the other side of the training room. "So who will be testing Perseus's skill set?" Fury asks.

"I'm gain with fighting anyone and it's Percy." Percy sighs and then he pulls out a pen from his pocket. "What are you going to do with a Pen?" I asked. And what I am guessing is magic, he takes off the pen and it turns into a three feet some sort of bronze metallic sword.

"That's scientifically impossible!" Tony yells while standing next to Fury."

Then Thor shouts, "Wait, you are THE Perseus Jackson?" Wait if Thor an Asgardian God has heard of Percy he must be amazing.

"The one and only." Percy says shocked at Thor's sudden outburst. And to everyone's surprise Thor then kneels at Percy's feet.

"I am sorry for my disrespect, for your tales of heroism is told even to the soldiers of Asgard." Thor starts. "It would be wise to let me spar with Perseus ." Thor says to Fury. "For I doubt any mortal can match his skills, No offense."

"Is the kid that powerful?" Natasha asked looking skeptically at Percy. "And what about the girl, is she that powerful?"

"Even though I don't want to add to his ego. He _is_ the most powerful demigod to be born in centuries." Annabeth chimes in and gets a big smile from Percy.

"Okay we will see about that. Thor stop kneeling and let us see what he can do." Nick orders.

Percy proceeds to raise his sword and Thor pulls Mjölnir from hip. "This is nuts." I whisper, earning a snicker from Clint.

"I won't be holding back Thor." Percy taunts. "I would not want it any other way." Thor responds.

"And you guys might want to step back next to Fury." Annabeth says as she too moves away from the incoming fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is short, but the evil kid that I am I wanted to leave you on a cliffhanger. Anyway here's the Question of the Chapter (QOTC). Put your answer as a review:<strong>

**Who's your favorite superhero (Marvel) and why? (You don't have to write why if you don't want to.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **Fight**

A/N: We meet again mortals. The only reason that these chapters aren't up fast is because I _always_ procrastinate. I could be writing and hey look that dust bunny looks like Mario. Anyone else excited about the two-part The Flash vs The Arrow on Tuesday and Wednesday? Please don't hate me, for this will be my first fight scene. Any who, here's chapter 5. Take A Chance! Review!

**Disclaimer: This just in, manick5 still don't own PJO or The Avengers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

"I will not be holding back Thor." Percy taunts. "I would not want it any other way." Thor responds.

"And you guys might want to step back next to Fury." Annabeth says as she too moves away from the incoming fight.

* * *

><p>-Nick's P.O.V-<p>

"Are we really going to let this kid fight a god?" Steve asked.

"Well they were the ones that asked to fight each other." I answered.

I too was curious about Thor's sudden change in attitude towards his new teammate. I just hope Thor won't destroy my building in this sparring match. But instead of fighting they seemed to be sizing each other as if waiting for the other to attack.

"Are you guys just to going to fight or are you going to keep gazing into each other's eyes?" I heard Tony yell, obviously excited about the fight.

A minute of circling each other, to our surprise, Thor attacked first. He smashed his hammer and Percy parried **(A/N: Is it parried? To lazy to check)** with his sword and swung his sword at Thor. Thor dodged but started to summon lightning in the training room. At least we got the room shock proofed.

"Don't burn the boy too much." Natasha commented. I was shocked that the boy didn't even flinch when there was sudden storm clouds in the room. Thor then shot the lightning towards the Percy, but Percy formed a shield out of water and blocked the lightning strike. Then he just vanished in a cloud of mist.

"He actually learned how to vapor travel." Annabeth laughed and me and the rest of the team looked at her confused. Percy then reappeared behind Thor with a smirk and did a roundhouse kick, making Thor fall to the floor with a thump and his hammer skidded across the room. Percy pointed the sword at his throat and said "I think this is my win."

"Not quite Perseus." After Thor said that he reached his hand out signaling for his hammer to come back to him. I prepared for the hammer to hit him. But what came next startled even me.

He caught Thor's hammer and held it front of Thor's neck with his sword at the back.

"Well done Perseus now it is my lost." Thor said as Percy handed his hammer back to him.

"HE JUST PICKED UP YOUR HAMMER!" Tony shouted amazed at how strong the demigod was.

"I thought you said no one but you could pick up your hammer." Bruce said.

"Nay, only those who are deemed worthy may pick up Mjölnir. And it seems that Percy is worthy." Thor answered.

"Well at least we know you are qualified to be an Avenger. Now let us see how good Annabeth is." I said to the group.

"I'll be her training partner. What would you prefer, swords, bows, hand-to-hand?" Natasha asked.

"I'll do hand to hand. And just to say again, I am not as strong as Percy but I can handle myself." Annabeth responded.

But before they could start their fighting a loud boom was heard from inside the building. We all rushed downstairs to see a giant dragon like creature with multiple heads to be attacking these two kids. One was a girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and had a bow and was shooting arrows at the dragon. The other kid was a goth-looking guy with dark-eyes, pale complexion, and had an all black sword drawn ready to fight the dragon.

"Everyone besides Thor, get back your weapons will not work on a Hydra!" Percy exclaimed as he and Thor rushed to help the kids.

"Well don't just stand there get the civilians to safety." I shouted at the Avengers who seemed dazed by the appearance of the Hydra. After they heard my command they started getting the civilians towards the back entrance away from the fight.

As Percy chopped off the head of the Hydra, Thor burned the stump with his lightning. After doing this to each head, the Hydra exploded into dust. Percy cleaned himself off and headed back to us with the boy and girl following behind him.

"Sorry about the mess." Percy said with a big grin.

"We will talk later Jackson. Just go to Avenger's Tower and you will debrief me later on what just happened." This is going to take a while to clean up, I thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>All Right Chapter 5. Hoped you guys liked it. I will leave introductions for next chapter.<strong>

**QOTC: Well I can't think of one right now. So do you guys have any for me?**


End file.
